


Supernatural Imagines

by underscorechloe



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Angry Sex, Crowley x Reader - Freeform, Crowley/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Castiel, Fluffy Dean Winchester, Fluffy Sam Winchester, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel smut, Gabriel x reader - Freeform, Heavy Fluff, Imagines, Light Smut, Nephilim, Preferences, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, Swearing, crowley - Freeform, supernatural imagines, this is probably going to be really shit sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorechloe/pseuds/underscorechloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few small imagines. I hope you enjoy them, they may be a little rubbish but what are you going to do. </p><p>The ships will be quite simple, I'll state them at the top of the chapter. </p><p>These may include; swearing, sexual and explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester x Reader

"But Dean. I miss you." You whined into the phone. He was on a hunt, you knew this would happen but you still missed him. You offered to go with him and Sam. But he declined, saying he didn't want you hurt. You understood where he came from and you thought you'd get in his way.

So, you left him and Sam to go off over the other side of America to kill some demons and save some people. "Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business" was a favourite saying of his. He'd always smile a little when he said it. Even thinking about him now, brought tears to your eyes. 

"I know you do. I'll be home in a few days." He sighed, you could hear Sam. They were sitting in the Impala together, probably driving back from the location. You also heard another two voices with him in the car.  
"Hello Y/N." One said, it was thick and had a rich accent. It may have been Cas. So they found him, you hoped he was okay. The other voice was gruff and sounded Texan, that was Bobby.  
"Say hello to all of the guys, would you? It's been a while since I've seen them." You told Dean. You could hear the smile in his voice as he said hey to everyone and they replied back.  
"I should leave you to drive. I wouldn't want you to crash." I checked the time, "Plus it's getting late you should find somewhere to sleep soon."  
"I will speak to you soon Y/N. Sleep safe, I love you." He yawned as he said that,  
"Goodnight guys! See you soon. Stay safe Dean, I love you too." You grinned putting the phone down as you began to get ready for bed. Little did you know, they were only a couple of blocks away. 

Getting changed into your pyjamas ready for bed, you put some AC/DC on to calm your nerves. You had your music on shuffle, Highway to Hell came blasting through your speakers. It was one of Dean's favourites. You stopped for a second and listened to the lyrics quietly. Before blasting out the chorus.  
"I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Grinning and jumping around your bathroom, rubbing the excess toothpaste from around your mouth. As you put the tissue in the bin, you can feel a pair of cold arms wrap around your waist. You froze, reaching for a bottle of shampoo. 

Quickly turning around you saw Dean standing there with a little blood on his face, a huge grin on his face.  
He then saw you holding the bottle of shampoo like I was going to hit him,  
"Shampoo, really? What are you going to do, wash my hair?" He grinned, kissing your cheek.  
"I thought you were a burglar. Jesus Dean, you scared me." You put the bottle down, reaching for the volume button to turn the music down. But instead you threw your arms around his neck.  
"I missed you, you son of a bitch." You kept hugging him but you pulled your head away and kissed him on his lips. They were cold.  
"I missed you too Dollface." He kissed you back. Pulling from the hug as the riff started and he started to air guitar to the music. You started laughing hysterically, you knew he loved this song. As did you. Joining him just as Sam walked into the room.  
"What did I just walk into?" He questioned quietly, you saw his tall frame standing in the doorway. His arms folded over his chest as he leaned heavily against the doorframe.  
"Only the greatest air guitaring in the history of air guitaring." Dean grinned, looking at is younger brother.  
"And you better believe it." I stood in front of Dean, turning the volume down so it was gently playing in the background.  
"Mhmm, if you say so." Sam, grinned down at me. "You should both get some sleep. It's been a long day."  
"Please, just a few more minutes." You begged like a little child.  
"No, come on. Bedtime." Sam chuckled, checking his watch.  
"Ugh, fine. Come on Dean. Sammy's being a bossy boots." You grumbled, sticking your tongue out at Sam. He pushed you gently as he walked out into his own bedroom. 

You walked into your bedroom, pulling the sheets back and laying down. Waiting for Dean to get in, about ten minutes later he pulls the duvet back and slips in next to you. An arm slides around your waist pulling you closer to him. You sighed, feeling his warm chest against your back.  
"Goodnight beautiful." He grinned before, falling asleep suddenly. You fell asleep just after him, it felt great again to have Dean's arms around you. Protecting you.


	2. Dance With Me. || Sam x Reader

Your favourite music blasted from the speakers in your room at the end of the bunker. The boys were doing some kind of research for their case and they would be out late. So you decided to let your hair down and have some fun. Hunting kind of lacked the fun side of life.

As you changed out of your dirty clothes, dumping them in the large, expanding laundry pile. You sighed, it was your turn to do the laundry. The thought of having to sift through dirty clothes and underwear made your nose crinkle slightly. 

But, putting it off for another night you turned the music up to full blast. Not giving any shits if anyone could hear. You loved your music and you were proud to play it. You grinned and shouted the lyrics at the top of your voice. 

About an hour into dancing around, you saw a familiar, tall, dark shadow looming in the doorway. He started laughing as soon as you stopped dancing. Turning the music down slightly and you walked across to him. A heavy blush shining on your cheeks. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Sam's voice cut through silence that awkwardly sat between you both. 

"Sammy. You said you wouldn't be back for another hour."You mumbled in embarrassment. 

"It has been an hour. We, well I, had done all of the research. With little help off Dean. But Cas, was there to entertain him. So it was all good." He explained, a huge grin not leaving his face. 

Your blush stayed permanently on your face, hiding your face in your hands. Sam just chuckled again, just then you heard a small whoosh and Cas had appeared in the room next to you. 

"Hey Cas. You okay?" You asked, he had a puzzled look on his face. But he always had that look, he was Castiel. He was pretty much confused all of the time. 

"Yes, I am quite well. I just wanted to wish you both a good night before I, what is that saying oh um, hit the hay." 

"Ohhkay. Goodnight Cas." You grinned back at him, ruffling his hair. Which earned you a stern look. 

"Night Cas." Sam replied back. Turning back to you as Cas whooshed back to his room. Sam weaved his arms behind your back and grinned. 

"You make me so happy Y/N. Thank you." 

"That's what I'm here for. To make you happy, I know that's what Dean likes too. To see you happy. I just hope he's happy. You all deserve a little happiness. 

"Anyway, what was that music you were listening to?"

"Y/F/M. I love them, their music is amazing. I would die to see them in concert."

Sam gave you a deadpanned look when you said you'd die. "Really? 'Cause I'm not going to save your sorry little ass from hell." 

"Just admit, I would hold the fuckin' throne to Hell. Sod Crowley and Rowena. All hail the Ruler of Hell. Me." You grinned as an evil laugh escaped your lips. Sam grabbed the Holy Water and pretended to throw it at you. 

"Oi! You son of a bitch!" You chuckled, hearing Dean shout through. 

"That's my line!!"

Sam kissed you gently, resting his hand on the small of your back. Grinning as you kissed, this was perfect. You were all happy, especially Sam. It was so good to see him smile. 

"You should wear that smile all the time, it suits you." You chuckled, kissing him again and ruffling his hair. 

"I love you Y/N. 

"I love you too Sammy." A smile stuck on your lips.

(Y/F/M = Your/Favourite/Music :) I hope you enjoyed it.)


	3. Confused. Castiel x Reader

He gave a confused look, one which seemed to reside on his face an awful lot. But you thought it was cute how he was still puzzled with things like a toaster or the oven.

Dean sighed as he looked back at Cas with a look that he was about to give up. It had been a long day and one of the longest cases that you and the boys have ever been on.  
"Look Cas. It's been a long day and I don't feel like explaining stuff to you." Cas looked a little hurt by his comment, but he stayed silent. "I'm going to bed, g'night." I finally grunted after swigging the last of his beer. 

You stretched and lay your head on Cas' shoulder. He smiled a little and booped your nose.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at you.  
"Mhmm.." You breathed, "Just tired."

Sam shut the lid of his laptop and rubbed his eyes, deciding to call it a night.  
"Goodnight." He mumbled, taking his laptop to bed with him. 

"I swear he sleeps with that laptop." You mumbled, chuckling at that thought.  
"But wouldn't that be uncomfortable for him?" Cas questioned.  
"What do you mean?" You asked, lifting your head off his shoulder.

"To my knowledge sleeping with someone or something means to have sexual intercourse with them." He explained with a straight face, you couldn't help chuckling at his confusion.  
"No Cas, listen. It's just a saying, like 'Two birds with one stone' or 'kick the bucket'. Each saying has a completely different meaning. Like that one means that he sleeps with it in his arms like a baby or teddy bear. Meaning that he loves his laptop more than anything." You explain with a tired look on your face, Cas once again adopted the confused look on his face. You smiled at him and rest your head against his trench coat clad shoulder. 

"Cas."  
"Mmm.." He mumbled his reply, you looked up and him and saw his eyelids drooping. He was just as tired as you.   
"I lov-" You lay your head, sleep thick in your voice until your eyelids finally dropped and you fell asleep with your head on his lap. Cas also rested his head back on the sofa. 

Dean then walks back in looking for something when he stumbled on this sight, he found a camera and took the photo chuckling deeply and going back to bed. You were never going to live that down. Especially that you now have evidence that Dean would probably post everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little shorter than the others. I will make some more longer ones but for the time being I hope you enjoy the ones I have already posted. 
> 
> Thank you. :)


	4. Candyman. || Gabriel x Reader

You had decided to go for some shopping retail in town, you had a stressful day at work and decided to just have a look around some of the shops. It was a quite night, which was unusual for that time of evening. Every shop was quiet apart from the odd person looking around. I suppose you had thought that it being somewhat close to Christmas that the shops would be bustling.

You carried on walking down the street until you saw a new sweet shop. It had a large sign hanging outside the shop in the swirly colours, red, white and gold.   
As you stepped into the shop, a smell of sweets filled your nose. Walking around the shelves you looked over some of the labels of sweets you hadn't known existed. They were beautiful colours of reds, yellow, greens, blues and pinks.   
The shelves were piled high with jars, big and small. Lollipops stood tall in some jars and cotton candy sat in small buckets along the middle shelves in pastel coloured patterns. You gave a big grin, feeling like a child again. And having the sweet tooth that you had you couldn't resist grabbing for you favourite jar of sweets. 

But reaching up for them seemed to be a challenge. Being so high up, even standing on your tip toes you couldn't reach them. You huffed and tried one more time before you heard a chuckle and another hand reached past yours and brought it down for you. A blush appeared on your cheeks as you turned to face your helper. He had long hair which was a dark brown colour and his eyes. His eyes were something else. They were spectacularly dazzling. You looked directly at him, making eyes contact. He looked back into your (E/C) eyes. 

"Thank you." You smiled, still gazing at him. 

"No problem, the name's Gabriel. But most people call me Gabe." He said staring into your glistening eyes, making you blush even more. The corner of his mouth slowly raised to a smirk and eventually a full smile sat in his lips. 

"I'm Y/N." You smiled back at him. 

"I'm guessing you work here then." You asked, looking around at the aisles full of sweets. 

"Nah, I just come here for fun." He chuckled, "No, I actually own the shop. It's a family business." He explained.

"Oh wow. I just thought I'd come in from work. I had a stressful day and I thought why not get fat by eating a load of sweets." You laughed. He smiled with you, running his eyes up and down your body.   
He gripped the jar in his hands and took it to the front of the shop. 

"How much would you like?" He asked, grabbing a paper bag and he stood it on the counter. Not before writing something on the opposite side of it.   
"A small handful of those, some liquorice wands, rosy apples, sugar mice, jelly beans and some love hearts." You explained, pointing them out as you said them and he filled up your bag and weighed it. After you paid, you took your bag and rolled it into your pocket.   
"Thank you for the sweets. This is a really great shop you have here. I'll see you around." You grin as you gaze into his gorgeous eyes again.   
"Okay, see you around." He chuckled and went back to putting the jars back on the shelves. 

You stepped out into the street, it had just begun to get dark so you decided it may be a good idea to get home as soon as possible. You looked at the sweet bag and noticed a small line of numbers and a note.   
'Call me, pretty girl. Gabe. :)' A blush appeared on your face as you walked back home huge smile on your face.


End file.
